


Say Anything

by RodeoQueen



Series: Keeping Up With A Himbo [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral S/O, M/M, Not For Long Though., Other, Relationship Problems, Say Anything Movie Reference, Sexual Humor, Song References To "Baby Come Back" By Player and "My Neck My Back" By Richard Cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RodeoQueen/pseuds/RodeoQueen
Summary: Because you had been giving him the silent treatment over something he did, Dante attempts to woo you back with an old romantic move.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Character(s), Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Male Character(s), Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: Keeping Up With A Himbo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143119
Kudos: 25





	Say Anything

Dante waited outside your apartment, a familiar hunk of red leather and kicked-puppy eyes. You got mad at him and you hadn’t talked to him for a few days. He didn’t know what he did but then when he tried to fix things you sighed loudly and walked off. He really wanted to make things up. 

So with this giant tape-player in hand, he stared up at your window. Your curtains were closed, having shut them on him the last time he showed up to your apartment. He sighed, scratching his head. 

“How am I gonna get (Y/N)’s attention?” He scratched his chin, before realizing something. 

He took out a gun from its strap, emptying it of its bullets. He began throwing them at your window with deadly precision. 

_Thnk! Thnk! Thnk! Thnk!_

Finally, you snatched the curtains open, a peeved yet curious look on your face. He grinned. You rolled your eyes, going to almost close the blinds on him instead. 

“Wait! Wait!” He called out, desperately trying to turn on the boombox while it was precariously perched on his shoulder. 

Finally, his finger hit the clunky button to play the saved songs he had compiled. Instead of the intended song, he had clumsily pressed the radio button. 

Dante heaved it above his head. And that’s when things went wrong.

The unfamiliar heavy bass rattled his shoulders, yet he immediately knew it was the wrong song- 

_“My neck, my back, lick my-”_ Your eyes widened and you stared at Dante from a few stories above as he played the raunchiest song you had ever head. 

“Wait! No! No!” You watched him panic and desperately try to click the right button, whilst sexual music played way too loudly in a residential area. An old man who was watering the little garden he had on his porch shook his head, muttering. A mother quickly brought her children back into their home. 

Dante was sweating shotgun rounds. This was not what he wanted to do for you.

_Oh god, oh no._

Finally, the radio stopped and the tape finally began to play. He raised up the boombox again. 

_“Baby come back, any kind of fool could see_

_There was somethin' in everything about you_

_Baby come back, you can blame it all on me_

_I was wrong and I just can't live without you”_

He looked up at you sheepishly. 

“I meant to play this! Really! I’m not kidding this time!” He yelled. Dante’s blue eyes meet your own as you began to open the window. 

Yes! It somehow worked! So he kept talking. 

“I don’t really know what I did to make you mad but if you tell me, I can make it up to you!” He called out, nearly drowned out by the music. You shake your head, a helpless smile on your face. 

Even when he did something wrong, you couldn’t stay mad forever. You roll your eyes, a sucker for a fool. All the frustration from days before seemed to leave with the afternoon breeze. 

“I already forgot why I was mad!” You laugh, sticking your head out the window. Dante beamed. 

It had only been a few days, but man had he missed your voice. He quickly turned off the music. 

“So are we good? Can we talk right now?” He said, setting the device to the ground. 

You lean through the window frame, resting on your elbows. 

“Say Anything.” You said. 

Dante let out a triumphant whoop and pumped his fist into the air. Sometimes being cute and stupid was enough. 


End file.
